


Birds of a Feather

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd person though, Drabble, Gen, Kuroo POV, Yamamoto just doesn't believe the world can handle another Kenma, and is just generally a hundred times more disturbing, everything is hilarious to Kuroo, no even worse than another Kenma, this one SMILES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is lazy, and has a competitive streak a mile wide. Not that many people beside Kuroo himself and their team know about it. But somehow, that Hinata kid had done what practically no one had ever done before, and noticed it right away. Curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

Kenma is lazy, and has a competitive streak a mile wide. Hellish combination, if you ask Kuroo. Well, it's not like he's ever had someone to discuss it with, not many people manage to see beyond Kenma's laziness to notice.

Kuroo had realized years earlier that most people generally didn't pick up on that aggressively competitive side of Kenma's. Well, not until they somehow managed to trigger it, and then Kenma totally blindsided them, usually while still looking completely and utterly bored. It was _hilarious_. 

But that Karasuno kid, Hinata, now he had been a surprise. Turns out he'd somehow picked up on it _that first day they met_ , before Nekoma's match against Tsukinokizawa.

Or so the kid says later at the training camp when the subject somehow comes up, because of Yamamoto and something about a bet or a dare or something.

"Well, of course, it's _Kenma_. Kenma _hates_ losing." Hinata says, tilting his head a bit to the side as he blinks uncomprehendingly up at Kuroo, the _Isn't it obvious?_ plastered all over him. 

That... that is unprecedented. It puzzles Kuroo for a while, even if he doesn't have much time or even _breath_ left to think during the training camp. Even their teammates had taken a while to notice that particular trait of their regular setter, and it had required several occasions of watching Kenma get serious (and a few, very enjoyable if Kuroo says so himself, slaps to the back of their heads) until they got it. And this kid jumps out of nowhere and claims he saw it right away? Kuroo would have had a hard time believing it if he hadn't been there himself.

And then it's the final day of training camp, at last, and Kuroo finally learns that the whole thing was probably because Hinata himself has a similar unsettling personality. _That_ is a weird moment. Bubbly, cheery brat one second, and then quietly oozing intensity the next. Kenma reacts immediately, and they eye each other up like alley cats considering the possibility of fighting just for the fun of it. It lasts only a couple of seconds, there and then gone, back to just another couple of brats, one with a huge smile, the other with a bored frown, nothing to see here. Kuroo is unable to suppress the delighted grin.

"Oh my god," Yamamoto's horrified whisper comes from somewhere behind them. "There's _another one."_

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at writing HQ!! fanfic. This drabble came out. *shrug* It was written at 3 AM and not checked over (at all) so please forgive and point out any mistakes.
> 
> I might write more, if anything comes to mind. I dunno. Maybe a little KuroTsukki something, my volleyball knowledge would come in handy. The perks of being an ex-volleyball player: you can write incredibly accurate volleyball fic! Heh. Oh, and if anyone's interested, my HQ!! tumblr is [here](http://volleyball-anime-is-hilarious.tumblr.com/). That's all. Thank you for taking the time to read my short work. *bows*


End file.
